


To dance

by JaqofSpades



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, and there's no place to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To dance

**Author's Note:**

> Ask box fic written for aburningviolin on tumblr.

The occasional spray of raindrops becomes a steady fall, then an all-out assault.  Sheets of water drown the world, forcing it to shrink to the four square feet inside the dingy rental car.  


Scully starts to fidget.   Right now, he's focused on the road, but everything's a blur of grey and Mulder doesn't take chances behind the wheel.  Soon he will nudge the car to the side of the road, roll to a stop and switch off the ignition to wait out the storm.  His head will fall back against the head rest, his eyes will slump closed in frustration, and then he'll turn his head, and look at her.   


There will be no hiding.  He's been asking the question for weeks in a dozen different ways. A hundred hot looks, a thousand moments of heartstopping clarity.  A million memories, piling one on top of the other, of him, and her, and them, and the them they could be if only she would.  


She drags in a breath and mops frantically at the window, desperate to find something to focus on in the midst of the deluge.  There's nothing, only greyness, and why, why must she stay outside in the grey when a warm brown welcome is waiting in Mulder's eyes?  


Has been waiting, he told her, for six years now.  


Hers, for the taking.  


Which path to take, Agent Scully?  A measure of safety, and security, and a job she hates with people she is beginning to despise?  Or the man?  (One man.  Just a man, but how her heart cries out for him.)  


Objectively, he has ruined her life.  Shattered her most precious delusions.  Stripped her soul bare with his godless pilgrimage, and made her a pariah among the true believers.  


False gods, her faithful spirit cries.  Monstrous untruths.  You merely reject a lie.  


But reject it she must.  


And embrace him, she will.  


"Jesus, Scully.  Rain's awful.  I'm gonna pull over," he says abruptly, and she smiles.  


Time to dance in the rain.  


_fin_


End file.
